Odd Predicaments
by eyabayeya
Summary: What happens when a certain blond and a certain sourpuss Russian are handcuffed together. KaiMax Based off a dream I had


Max did not know how he got into his predicament.

It was rather confusing actually. He had found his himself handcuffed to a sleeping Kai, who was barely making any noises as he slept peacefully beside Max. The blond stared at the chain in confusion, tilting his head and wondering how he got into this in the first place. All he remembered was falling asleep, but not with Kai, mind you that, and then waking up beside the Russian with a handcuff around his left wrist.

The blond first thought of possibilities of who might've done it. 1, it was Tyson, or 2, it was some sort of alien to see how humans interacted under circumstances such as this one. But Max was pretty sure it was Tyson.

"Tyson!" He called, his voice cracking, still not used to speaking after just waking up. Then he panicked, wondering if he had woken up his fellow blader, but it seemed that the sourpuss was still asleep.

The bluenette peeked through the door, failing to hide his giggles, and Rei behind him smiling in amusement. Max looked at them, knowing immediately who did it.

"Guys, this is not funny." Max said, face deadpanned and tone flat.

"Of course it is Maxie. What's funnier then getting handcuffed to Kai for two hours. The hard part was getting him to sleep beside you." Tyson explained, pointing as Max held up the handcuff, the chain making metallic noises.

"How'd you manage to do that?" Max asked, incredulous.

"We told him that we bombed his room with soda, he got mad, but we told we'd clean it up." Rei said, with a cat-like grin.

"He obviously didn't want to sleep in my room, so he asked Rei." Tyson said, cueing the blader to speak.

"I told him that I secretly loved the spice girls and I had posters plastered all over my room, and he immediately walked away." The two burst into the laughter. "Then we told him your room was empty, as soon as we got in, we locked him inside. Maxie, your a pretty heavy sleeper."

"But Kai is so much more!" Tyson said, still laughing.

"Yeah, he fell asleep on the floor but we managed o move him up beside you and handcuff you two together at the last minute." Rei said, also laughing as Max glared at them.

"C'mon you guys, unlock us now. Please?" The blond asked, his eyes growing big and glassy in a puppy kind of way. The two stopped laughing and tried to look away from the large blue eyes, but giving in to what the blond wanted anyways.

"--- Alright! Just let me get the key." Tyson said, walking into the room and reaching into his vest pocket. His expression switched from one of defeat, to one of horror.

"You have the key, right?" Max asked slowly, staring at Tyson seriously. The bluenette started to laugh nervously, as he searched more frantically in his pockets.

"Rei! Do you have the key?" Tyson hissed, and the black haired male shrugged.

"I thought you had it!" Rei hissed back.

"Crap." Tyson said, searching all his pockets, and even looking through his shoes.

".." Max said, his glare intesifying. His blue eyes turning in one that burned with anger of a thousand suns.

"Well... I... uh... " Tyson started, laughing nervously.

"YOU LOST THE KEY!?" Max shrilled going into hysterics, waking the Russian up slightly. Kai didn't bother and fell asleep again, ignoring the other presences in the room, not noticing his right hand handcuffed.

"Alright, calm down maxie, we can just go the police station down the road and get it off, alright?" Tyson explained, backing up in fear. Max puffed out his cheeks in anger, his freckles standing out.

"Fine, but if we don't get this thing off, Dragoon is more a less in trouble." Max hissed, as he jumped off the bed, getting pulled back a little, before starting to drag the half-asleep Russian with him.

In more a less, a few moments later, they found themselves being lead down a police station. They were lead into a waiting room, and Max groaned, embarassed beyond life itself.

"This is the most embarassing trip to the police station ever." Max mumbled, wondering why he got himself into this.

"So, Maxie... " Tyson started, in an effort to get the subject changed. "How are things inbetween you and Mariam? Gotten over the puppy comment?"

"No, she still thinks I'm cute though." The blond said, his lips pursing out in a slight pout.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Rei asked, confused.

"It's the kind of cute that she wants the dress me up in dresses with Mariah and Emily."

"Oh." Rei and Tyson chorused.

"It think your cute."

The attentuon was switched to a certain half-asleep Russian who was leaning against a wall and had his eyes closed. Max blushed slightly, what reason would Kai think he was cute?

"When I look at you closely, you have biggest and prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen, you have the cutest freckles, and softest blond hair around. I find you cute, I like you, preferably on my lap." Kai continued in his half-asleep state.

Max blushed a deep red at all the comments, his eyes going wide in embarassment, Rei and Tyson had their mouths open in surprise at the sudden confession that Kai had made. It seemed at that moment the officer came in with the master key for all cuffs and unhandcuffed the two boys, which Max was slightly relieved of.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to complete my nap and all of you better not interrupt me." Kai continued, walking away, in a sleepy manner, his steps not in time with each other.

Max didn't know he got in that predicament, but he was glad he did.


End file.
